A Wonderful New Life
by Jexxazrez
Summary: A 16 year old guy finds himself in the land of Equestria. He enters with no prior knowledge of the land. Will he be able to find a job? Find friends? Or even find Love? Rated M for possible clop scenes in the future.
1. So Many Wonders

_Chapter One: From Odd Beginnings..._

There are a lot of words that can describe my mood right now. To name a few, I'm dazed, scared, confused, and utterly lost. Before this all I was doing was hanging around by the creek at my house. Then as I reached the deeper parts of the woods along a running stream of clear water, I felt a strange almost buzzing sensation around me. I saw the area around me get engulfed in a white light whilst I stood there in awe. The light got progressively brighter and next thing I knew it I was in the very place I stand now. At the edge of a forest in some colorful cartoon land. I immediately started brainstorming how I got here. I mean, I have psychokinesis, but I've never been able to create light involuntarily or do any inter-dimensional travel…(at least I ASSUMED this was some other dimension) So I wasn't gonna rule out that possibility, however I strongly feel that something else brought me here. I took in my surroundings. There were crisp red, yellow, and orange leaves littering the ground where I stood in the forest, leading me to believe that it was autumn where I was. Late Autumn, judging by the fact that most of the surrounding trees had lost the majority of their leaves and there was a good chill to the wind. A clearing was to the right of me appearing to lead to a….town! YES! There's civilization nearby! I took off to the town at a quick walking pace, not expecting what to find there.

* * *

><p>As I walked in the town, I was incredibly surprised. The town's inhabitants were ponies. They were shorter than me, their heads at level with my lower chest, and were of all different colors. They also had some weird markings on their flanks; each one different from the others. I tried to keep a low profile at first, but it's harder than you think when you're the only human in a world full of ponies. I had a strange case of Déjà vu as I walked along the streets of town. Like I had seen this before somewhere…<p>

Suddenly I felt a light tap on my lower back. I spun around quickly and startled the hand (or hoof in this case) behind it.  
>"E-excuse me sir, but I do believe you aren't from here so you must be new. Who might you be?" The pony said, somewhat startled by my sudden spin in her direction.<p>

I took a look at the pony before me. She was a mare with a purple coat and a dark purple mane and tail. She had straight hair and a horn on her head; which means she must be a unicorn. Upon her flanks were star shaped markings. I felt another case of Déjà vu because I was sure I've seen something like her before. Wait…I REMEMBER! This was a show going crazy popular on the internet. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic I believe it's called I couldn't believe it. I was in a show for little girls that had a large male following. Now I knew where I was, I just didn't know how I got there…I took a deep breath before responding.  
>"You're right, I'm not. I'm a human from earth who doesn't know how he got here. I'm probably just as confused if not more so than you are about this. In case you wanted to know, my name's Jared. Who are you?"<p>

I saw the mare before me take a small step closer before responding, "Human? I've read about them. But I assumed they were only fictional creations. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I want to welcome you to Ponyville!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Ponyville, eh? Sounds like a rather girly name if you ask me but whatever." I grinned. "I thought Unicorns were only in myth as well. Nice to meet you Twilight…"

Twilight then smiled back. "Since you're new here, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Follow me!" She then trotted off and I followed behind. _This isn't all bad_, I thought, _I've made a friend already and might make some more it seems._

Twilight stopped in front of a pink mare with light pink fur and a poofy magenta mane and tail. She had balloon markings on her flanks and Her mane resembled cotton candy. When I saw her, a Carnival came to mind.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight said. I snickered mentally at the name. "There's someone new I'd like you to meet."

The mare known as Pinkie Pie turned around and saw me. She then IMMEDIATELY jumped several feet in the air and let out a loud "GAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSP!" before quickly dashing off at an impossible speed in the other direction. Twilight just stood there and looked like she remembered something.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just excited!" Twilight said with a reassuring tone to her voice.

I smiled and replied, "It's alright, I knew a few individuals like her back on earth.

Twilight then said to me "I still have more friends to show you! Follow me." I did as she told and walked behind her.

The next pony twilight stopped was an peach/orange colored pony with a blonde mane tied in a ponytail and a long blonde tail. She had a cowboy hat on her head and green eyes with a few freckles on her cheeks. Her flank markings were a few apples. I'll admit it, as far as ponies go she was very attractive. She spoke to Twilight with a thick southern accent.

"Howdy Twilight! Who's your friend?"

"Oh hey Applejack! I want you to meet Jared. He's a human who just came here with no knowledge he got here. So I'm showing him around Ponyville."

Applejack gave me a huge grin then grabbed my hand and shook it furiously. "Well howdy pardner! My name's Applejack but you can call me AJ. I live at Sweet Apple Acres with my brother, little sister and gramma. It's just west of here so feel free to visit anytime!" She then stopped shaking my hand and I couldn't help but blush at her outright friendliness as I responded to her.

"Um...hey Applejack…I'm Jared. You have an apple orchard? That's um…cool…I'll visit if I get the chance so don't worry!" I was very nervous at the time and tried to put on my best smile, but I probably ended up looking goofy because Applejack giggled at me and said, "Heheheh you're a funny one Jared! Ah hope we can be great friends!" She said and gave me a small wink, prompting another blush on my part. No girl had ever winked at me before and so I was very excited yet nervous at the same time. I'll definitely have to visit her later. We all said our farewells then Twilight made her way to an elegant looking boutique.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the boutique, I saw rows upon rows of fabric and designs. Spools of thread of every color were lined up on the walls and there were drawings posted everywhere. This didn't really seem like my kind of store, as I prefer my clothes less elegant and simpler. In the corner, sewing at a desk was a white unicorn with a deep blue wavy mane that was obviously well kept and large blue eyes. When she looked up she approached us and spoke in a tone I can only describe as "proper."<p>

"Well hello there Twilight darling! It appears you have brought a guest! What might his name be? And what is he?"

I replied first this time. "I'm Jared, and I'm a human. It's nice to meet you miss…um…."

"Miss Rarity." She answered, completing my sentence for me. I caught a glimpse of her flanks, she had the markings of gem stones, which made me think she was perhaps into geology, and that was hardly fitting considering she worked in a clothes shop and was perfectly clean. I decided to find out what these markings were, but I wanted to ask her nicely as to not offend her in case it was a touchy subject or whatever. So I knelt down to the unicorn known a Rarity and took her hoof in my hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rarity." I said in a gentleman's tone before gently kissing her hoof lightly." She giggled and blushed at me.

"Oh I see you've brought in quite the charmer, Twilight." Rarity said to the purple mare next to me. Twilight seemed to roll her eyes in a lighthearted way as if the reaction from Rarity was expected and cleared her throat.

"*Ahem* Well Jared here has no Idea how he got here and so probably has no extra clothes on hand. Would you mind coming up with a few designs for his stay here in Ponyville?"

Rarity perked her ears up and proclaimed, "Why of course, dear! There is no better misfortune than walking around in the same clothes all week without changing! That's positively disgusting. Here, I'll jot down his measurements real quick and he will have 2 new outfits by tomorrow!"

She then levitated some measuring tape with an aura that circled the object. The same color aura was around her horn, so I deduced that unicorns could use magic with their horn and used it to perform everyday tasks. It reminded me of my psychokinesis, but I wasn't gonna reveal that gift of mine. What would these ponies say? Would they be afraid of me? I mean, it's like unicorn magic so I guess maybe not at first, but the pure destructive power of my psychokinesis was shown in the past when I accidentally sent a building toppling over when I punched the wall in a rage after I lost my first job. I had to then grab it with my psychic powers and then arrange the building back to its original position and put a seal over it so that it wouldn't fall down after I let it go. I had to then explain my powers to the city, the city then kicked me out as its resident because I was "a catastrophe waiting to happen." I guess I was lucky nobody was inside the building that day, or I might've been jailed. Our family moved to a different town on the other side of the USA. My family had to pay a lot of fines for damage and even MORE fines for them to keep quiet about my powers to the rest of the world. Since then, I've only revealed them to my closest friends and family. Both of which I was starting to miss very much. I was awakened from my train of thought when Rarity approached me with the measuring tape floating by her side.

"Jared darling, could you please be a dear and spread your arms side to side and stand up straight so I can take your measurements?" She said in a polite tone of voice, batting her eyelashes.

I nodded and did what she said, and Rarity then began taking measurements and writing things down in a little notebook. I then remembered that I wanted to ask her about her flanks and spoke up as she was writing.

"Rarity, uhh…pardon me for asking but what are those markings on your flanks for? I've seen them and was wondering what they were for…."

Rarity replied in a relaxed tone. "Oh these?" She gave her flanks a gentle shake that I found slightly alluring. "These are called Cutie Marks. Everypony gets one. They represent your special talent."

"Cutie marks?" I said with a bit of a chuckle, "That's a bit of a girly thing to call them, but oh well." Does that mean your special talent is digging for gems? Because to me you look a bit too regal for that."

Rarity just lowered her eyelashes and smiled. "Oh no, no I couldn't. I do NOT like digging at all. It messes up my hair. My Cutie Mark represents my love for glamor and fashion. Twilight's cutie mark represents her love for magic."

I paused for a bit, then asked. "Earlier I saw a pink pony with balloons on her flank. Does that mean her special talent is…being a clown or something?"

Twilight answered this time. "That's actually a very good guess! Pinkie Pie loves to make others laugh and she just loves to laugh herself. But her cutie mark also represents her love for partying and sweets. She can be a bit random though."

"So I noticed." I replied, referring to the time that she ran off in a hurry after we met. "And Applejack's Cutie Mark has to do with her working on the apple farm right?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Rarity's ears perked up again and she turned her head towards me and cracked a cheerful smile. "You've met Applejack I see? That's lovely! What do you think of her?"

I shrugged and said with a half grin, "She's a pretty one, and pretty friendly as well."

"OooOOooh, did you just say she's a pretty one?" Rarity teased, winking at me with a smirk on her face.

I just sort of stammered, not sure how to respond. "I...I..uhhh..."

Rarity then looked at Twilight and said, "Did you hear that, Twi? Jared likes Applejack~ *gasp* We should go tell her right away!"

Twilight looked back at rarity then said with a similar teasing tone, "Yes, we should! How about we run over there right n..."

"NO! No it's not like that I just…." I cut her off before she could finish.

"Oh relax darling we were only joking." Rarity said to me in a reassuring tone.

_Phew!_ I thought. _I'm not sure how I'd talk my way out of that one. And it's not even that I like her; I just find her country girl style to be….charming? Not to mention she looks like an honest and diligent worker who is probably very strong. I guess I find that attractive. But….Why would I like a pony? She's a pony and I'm a human. So I should just ignore it._

"Well, I'm done taking measurements. Your new clothes will be ready by tomorrow~" Rarity sang.

"Wait! I don't have any money. How am I supposed to afford this?" I replied in a slightly panicked tone.

"Oh don't worry about money, all I ask is that you wear them. They're free of charge." Rarity said proudly.

I turned red a little bit. I was genuinely touched by her generosity. I felt bad for accepting such a generous offer so I guess I'll make it up to her later.  
>"Thank you, Rarity, that means a lot to me..."<p>

"Anytime, Jared dear."

Twilight looked at Rarity and said "Well It's been fun but we should be going, we still have two more ponies to visit."

Rarity nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand. And Jared, you're always welcome in Carousel Boutique. So visit anytime, ta-ta now~"

I smiled at Rarity and waved, "Seeya around," then exited Carousel Boutique with Twilight.

* * *

><p>Twilight and I were walking down the road towards town square. Everything was fine until I started to get looks from the other ponies. They were obviously not as friendly towards strangers as Twilight and her friends; Or at least, not as used to the idea of a human in Ponyville. I hung my head down and didn't make eye contact. I was nervous out of my mind even after meeting some nice ponies. I guess it's because I'm the only human amongst a world of colorful horses. Things made no sense. It was like a trip through my brain, but frighteningly real. I wondered if I'd ever make it back home. Suddenly, Twilight stopped me and called up to a lone cloud a couple of feet above us.<p>

"Hey Rainbow Dash! There's someone here I think you should meet!"

The cloud didn't move, so Twilight spoke again.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

A few seconds later, a head poked itself from above the cloud and a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail dropped down in front of me and then immediately stuck her rump in the air in a pouncing position. The markings on her flanks were a cloud with rainbow lightning coming out of it. I assumed she was the daring type.

"What's wrong Twilight? Is that strange creature next to you bothering you? I'll show him not to mess with my friends!" The Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash then charged into me head first. Of course, one thing you should know about me is that I have a very strong build with broad shoulders and a barrel chest. I have a thin layer of fat protecting the front of my body, so my abs and stuff are slightly hidden. Anyway, needless to say I'm very hard to knock down; especially considering the fact that I probably outweighed Rainbow Dash by a ton because Pegasi need to be light in order to fly. As soon as her head hit my chest, she let out a pained moan and slid to the floor.

I gave Rainbow Dash a look that said "Really?" as I looked at her on the floor. Rainbow looked like she was about to get up and try again had Twilight not spoken up.

"RAINBOW! He's not bothering me. You really need to not be so hot-headed. Had Jared here not been so kind, he might've really hurt you."

I felt a little bad for knocking the Pegasus down even though it was her fault, so I offered to help Rainbow Dash up. Rainbow had a sad expression on her face and blushed in embarrassment when she looked around and saw the scene that she had caused when she attacked me. She gave her hoof to me and I pulled her up. She also seemed to be blushing because I helped her up even after she tried attacking me, but I don't know for sure.

"I uhh…I'm sorry about that Jared, I didn't wanna to come across as angry, I just…can be really protective sometimes." She said in a quiet tone of voice so only me and Twilight could here. The ponies that were watching seemed to lose interest and slowly went back to business as usual.

"It's alright, Rainbow. I don't get mad easily so you're okay." I said in a reassuring manner to the blushing Pegasus. In all reality, I was slightly annoyed with being attacked with no provocation. But I don't like conflict and she even apologized so I was willing to forgive her.

"Well I suppose I better introduce myself properly. My name is RAINBOW DASH! FASTEST FLIER IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!" She then struck a pose and stuck out her chest proudly.

Yep, I think I'm gonna like Rainbow Dash. Arrogant as she may be, she at least has confidence in herself and can warm up to people really fast. I like that about her.

I glanced over at Twilight who seems to have noticed my approval of Rainbow Dash's character and then spoke up.

"Rainbow, Jared here is a human who has no idea how he got here. I'm sure he's lonely and needs a friend at a time like this, are you up for it?"

Rainbow Dash just struck another prideful pose. "Of course I can Twilight, you can count on me!" Then she looked at me and blushed again. "I'm really sorry again for attacking you. Pals?" She stuck her hoof out and put the other behind her head."  
>I looked at her and smiled cheerfully before holding it, causing her to turn even redder and said, "Sure."<p>

Rainbow Dash gave me an unexpected hug before dashing away into the sky. I was very sure Twilight knew something I didn't because she was giving Rainbow Dash a look that said "Oh I see what's going on here;)" before Rainbow left. I didn't think much of It because I was curious as to who the last pony was. I liked the hug though, it was sweet of her. She knows how to make it up to someone. Twilight then started to lead me outside of town where a bridge followed by a cottage could be seen ahead.

* * *

><p>Twilight knocked on the cottage door and waited for an answer. I was looking around and was awestruck by the amount of wildlife around the house. There was a very floral and entrancing scent to the air and and it made me think of spring, regardless of the chilly wind and multi colored leaves in the area. I was snapped out of my trance when the door opened revealing a beautiful yellow coated Pegasus with a long flowing pink mane and tail. She had large expressive eyes that were positively adorable on her. She the looked at me and with a quiet "yelp" slammed the door. Twilight just rolled her eyes and knocked the door a second time. This time, the Pegasus cracked the door open just a little bit and looked at Twilight. I could see the fear in the Pegasus's eyes and felt sorry. She spoke to Twilight in a very quiet, almost whispering tone.<p>

"Um….T-twilight? What is that standing n-next to you?"

"Twilight lowered her eyelids and spoke in a plain tone of voice. "Fluttershy, Jared here is a human who found himself here in this world with no idea how he got here. He was already attacked by Rainbow Dash and has probably had an exhausting day. The least you could do is show some respect to the poor guy."

Fluttershy then opened the door all the way and looked into my eyes. I swear, her eyes alone could make me cry. She had the saddest look on her face, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked positively flustered and was about to apologize when I knelt down and gave her a hug. I saw that her flanks had 3 butterflies on them. That explains a lot. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize. You were just a little startled is all." I said in a calm tone as I embraces the now blushing Pegasus.

"Oh-oh my…" she squeaked. "I'm not sure what to say but…thank you for being so nice to me...I'm Fluttershy.."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jared. Will you be my friend?"

Futtershy's ears perked up and she said, "Oh yes! Certainly, It's the least I could do…"

"Well then it's settled! We're friends now!" I exclaimed with a cheerful grin.

Taken aback by the volume of my voice, Fluttershy winced slightly and I broke the hug.

"Sorry ..hehe.."

"Oh no it's quite alright." Fluttershy whispered.

Twilight then spoke up, "Oh would you look at the time? The sun's setting. We all might wanna think about going to bed soon."

Then I said in a rather quiet tone, "Umm…I don't really have a place to stay…"

Twilight's ears seemed to perk up as a look of realization hit her face. "OH that's right! Silly me. You can stay with one of us! Here, I'll get the other four. Fluttershy, follow me."

"Okay…" the shy Pegasus whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in front of Sugarcube Corner…<em>

All of the ponies I met today (well, except for the pink one) Were gathered around me. Twilight was the first to speak up.

"Everypony, Jared here doesn't yet have a place to stay and It wouldn't be right to cast him out on the streets, so I would like to see if anypony wanted to take him in for temporary residence."

Rainbow Dash was the next to speak. "He can stay with me! Wait…" then she turned to me, "can you humans fly by any chance?" Twilight rolled her eyes at that.

"Do I look like a flyer to you?" I said with sarcasm. Actually, I was lying. My psychic powers allowed me to use powerful psychic pulses to launch myself into the air, but I think that I'd not be able to stay on clouds with not being a Pegasus and all.

Rainbow Dash got a disappointed look on her face and hung her head down. Poor gal, I'll spend some time with her tomorrow to make it up.

"Hey…sorry Rainbow…I'll make it up to you. Chill at 3 tomorrow?"

Her face instantly perked up. "Awesome! You got it!"

I felt satisfied and then heard Rarity speak up. "He can stay at Carousel Boutique! I have a spare bedroom and wouldn't mind his company at all."

I thought about her offer for a minute. I wasn't really keen to the Idea of sleeping in a girly boutique. I mean, Rarity's really nice and all but I'll wait to hear if anyone else offers.

Then Fluttershy was the next to speak…or whisper in this case. "Umm…I'm really sorry but my cottage is really small and I'm afraid he might scare the creatures. Not that he's mean! He's really really nice, b-but he's taller than all of us. So I can't do it."  
>she hung her head low<p>

Twilight spoke up next, "The library doesn't have a spare bedroom and so I can't offer you a place to stay…Sorry…What about you Applejack?"

Finally Applejack spoke. "Well if he really wants tah he can stay in our spare loft in our barn, plus he could earn some bits if he helped out with chores in the mornin'!"

I considered my options: Girly boutique with a comfy bed, or simple bed in a barn and a way to earn money. I had my answer in mind.

"I think I'll stay in….Applejack's barn." I decided.

Rarity gave Twilight an "Of course" look and they both exchanged winks. I always loved helping out with things, even things as small as barn chores. And I knew I'd need "bits" if I were to stay here on my own. Plus, I'd be living with the attractive country girl, so I was a little excited.

Applejack gave me a very happy smile. "Well shoot I reckon we're gonna be doing chores together tomorrah!"

Twilight then nudged and winked at me and said aloud "Yes, toGETHer!"

I couldn't help but blush. I could hear Rainbow Dash let out a soft sigh in the distance.

"Whelp, follow me on over to my farm, Jared. I'll show you to your bed." Applejack said walking off slowly. I said farewell to the other ponies and followed Applejack. I felt nervous, going to what I equated as a sleepover at a hot girls' house but then remembered the pony part and gave myself a mental slap to the face. Why am I so attracted to her? And why was I so friendly towards Fluttershy? I thought I kinda overdid the hug but she seemed happy. I decided to chat with Applejack since it was a long walk to the farm.

"So…." I said. "…Tell me about yourself."

"Isn't much to tell." Applejack replied with a cute smile. "Ah like apples, rodeos, getting dirty, (get your mind out of the gutter)  
>cooking, talkin' to my friends, and Applebucking."<p>

I raised my eyebrows. "Applebucking? What's that?"  
>Applejack chuckled a little and said "It's where you harvest apples by bucking them outta the tree. You and I will be doing some of that tomorrow to harvest the last of the apples since fall is almost over."<p>

"Can't wait!" I said, it sounded like a fun thing to do with her. I was getting pretty excited about tomorrow. Suddenly Applejack stopped. "We're here!" She sang.

I looked upon the barn. It was a large impressive barnhouse with bales of hay and apples stored inside. Applejack and I stepped inside and Applejack pointed to a hay bed with a lamp and a shelf by it.

That's where you'll sleep for the night. I hope that you'll find it to your liking.

I looked at her and said "It's wonderful, thanks AJ."

She blushed a little. "Aw, shucks. You're such a cute little charmer. I can't wait until tomorrow." She said with a wide grin.

"Anytime!" This time I blushed at her comment. An awkward silence fell between us both. We just stood in front of each other for a few minutes until Applejack spoke up.

"Well g'night pardner, I'll wake ya up when it's time for the mornin' chores. You'll meet the rest of the apple family then."

"Good night, AJ." I said before she left the barn and I crawled into bed to reflect on everything that's happened today.

Today's been great! A little unexplained but still great! I haven't been here for long but I have a home, a 'job' that I can earn money from, and I have some new friends to keep me company, even if they are ponies. I just wish I knew where Pinkie Pie went off too….  
>Oh well, maybe I'll find out tomorrow.<p>

_Today marks the start of a wonderful new life…_


	2. Apple Family Hospitality

_Chapter 2: Good Morning, Everypony!_

I arose from my slumber with the crowing of a rooster in the distance. I rubbed my eyes and looked out my window. It was still pretty dark, with the orange and purple colors off to the east telling me that It was still pretty early in the morning. I was about to go back to bed when I heard the barn door open. I shifted my gaze to the right and found myself face to face with a tired looking but still beautiful Applejack.

"Good mornin' pardner, didja sleep well?" She said in a calming voice.

"Yeah…I-I guess so…" Was all I could say as our eyes met.

She chuckled then replied to me, "Well Ah'm glad. Cuz today we got to do a bit of mornin' chores, then make breakfast."

I was never a fan of chores, but cooking breakfast really appealed to me so I nodded gently then followed Applejack to the chicken coops. After we got there, she gave me a bucket.

"Now listen, all ya gots ta do here is go inside the chicken coop and collect all the eggs. Are ya able to handle that?" She said to me before giving me a playful wink.

I just puffed out my chest and said, "Are you kidding? I do stuff like this ALL the time!" Which was only partially true. I will do farm work on occasion, but I've never actually collected eggs before. However, I wasn't about to let AJ down as she smiled, satisfied with my confidence and walked off.

"Well when you're done, come find me. I'll be milkin' the cows over yonder." She pointed ahead to what looked like a cow pen.

"Will do AJ." I responded, then went inside the chicken pen, Which required me to duck down a bit because of the fact that I'm 5'8" and most of the ponies here were most likely 4'11."

I grabbed the bucket and got to work. There were about 18 nests to check, so I went sequentially from top to bottom, left to right. It was arranged in a 3x6 grid. Some of the chickens just willingly gave up their eggs whilst some I had to fight for. I guess I was lucky I had thick skin or else some of the pecks might've drawn blood. I eventually finished and made my way over to the cow pen, bucket in hand.

In the cow pen, I saw a small stable at the end of the fence. I assumed Applejack was in there and walked inside. I saw her diligently milking a brown and white cow. When she turned her head and saw me, she gave me a cheerful smile and beckoned me over. I complied.

"Ya done already, champ?" She asked me.

"Yup, having opposable thumbs really helped." I replied. Applejack then smiled at me, lowered her eyelids and said to me,

"None of the chickens give ya any trouble?"

I let out a small groan and said to her; you have no idea." Then showed her the tiny marks the beaks attempted to make. I actually had a few scratch marks from a particularly feisty chicken. Applejack's expression turned into one of concern and asked me "Doesn't that hurt?"

This time I grinned and said to the country pony, "Are you kidding? It's gonna take much more than a chicken to stop me."

Satisfied with my explanation, Applejack went back to her milking and responded with, "Well I guess as long as you're alright, ain't no reason fer me ta fuss about it, I was just worried is all." I blushed a bit at her concern.

Soon she finished milking the cow and said, "Well, that's the last one, ready to make breakfast together, pardner?"

I perked up. "Absolutely!" I was pretty excited, cooking was one of my best talents back on earth, and I was excited about showing off to Applejack. We went into the Apple Family house hold and Applejack looked into the pantry.

She then turned her head to me and asked, "Got any ideas on what to make, pardner?"

I looked in the fridge and saw; lots of eggs, a few lemons, apples, more apples, salt, some butter, jam, assorted juices, these weird looking mushrooms, and some milk. Suddenly, an idea formed into my head.

"Hey, AJ! Got any bread here?" I asked, my culinary brain racing with new ideas.

"Sure do!" The farm pony replied.

"Why don't you toast some? And also, what do those mushrooms in the fridge taste like?" I said.

Applejack put some slices of fresh bread on a tray and put it in an oven then responded, "Those there mushrooms? They're called _Dreminicus motipecilla_, They have a smoky, salty taste and a wonderful aroma."

I took a whiff of one. They were a gray-pink color with short stems and large caps. They smelled a lot like bacon. I took a small bite….It tasted an awful lot like bacon too. _This will do us well!_ I thought. I took out a pan and a pot and fired up the heat on each burner. I then began to slice up the mushrooms into fine bits and cut the butter into small portions. The butter was fresh, so I was excited to cook with it. Applejack removed the perfectly toasted slices of bread from the oven, causing an intoxicating aroma to waft through the air. Applejack then saw what I was doing and asked, "Jared, whatcha doin'?"

I responded with excitement in my eyes. "I'm making a variation of Eggs Benedict!"

Applejack looked at me with a confused expression. "Eggs Ben-awhat now?"

I just chuckled and replied, "It's a toasted English muffin topped with a poached egg, slices of ham, and hollandaise sauce. It's bliss. But since we lack ham and English muffins, I'm using those special mushrooms and toast as substitutes." As I was explaining my plan to her I dropped the butter in the pan, causing it to sizzle and soon after I dropped the mushrooms and eggs in and began to sauté them.

"And what about the 'holi-dayze' sauce you mentioned?" Applejack asked as her confused expression turned into one of curiosity.

"We have all the ingredients for hollandaise sauce." I answered as I melted the remaining butter into the pot. Then I cracked in several egg yolks and added in some lemon juice freshly squeezed from the lemons in the fridge. "Now all we gotta do is wait." I said as I constantly stirred the the pot to make sure the sauce didn't scald at the bottom of the pot. I also started taking off the eggs I had cooked with the mushrooms earlier and set them on a plate, ready for assembly.

"Well now!" Applejack said as she watched me in awe as I continued to stir the sautéing mushrooms and hollandaise sauce at the same time. "I reckon we got a mighty fine chef in the house. "Do ya think it's your special talent?"

I continued to stir and said to Applejack, "I hope so, but there are other things I'm good at. I just enjoy cooking the most."

Applejack's eyes widened a bit. "Really? What else are ya good at, pardner?"

I closed my eyes as I listed my known talents. "I know that I'm good at; Psychology, animal specialist, wrestling, computer technics, and playing piano and guitar."

Applejack looked slightly astounded. "Wow, that's a lot of skills…"

"I know" I responded. "I'm confident in my abilities. However, I always get nervous when using them, because I'm afraid people will judge me or something."

Applejack got close to me, gave me a hug prompting me to blush a little and she said softly into my ear, "Jared, ya don't have ta worry about that here. We ain't gonna judge ya just cuz yer good at somethin', that would be downright silly. Plus, It's nice to have a skilled human like you around, ah enjoy yer company as well."

I turned her head towards me and leaned in. "Applejack?" I whispered.

She leaned in too, my heart was starting to pound in my chest. "Yes?" She responded.

I grabbed her hoof and held it, "Thanks, that was the nicest thing a girl's ever said to m-…"

She placed a hoof over my mouth before I could finish. "Shhhh….It's alright." She whispered with a romantic smile. She closed her eyes and was appearing to lean in for a kiss. I felt like moving away because I was afraid that this wasn't right, and my brain knew it, but part of me truly wanted this and so I stayed as she got closer…closer….

Suddenly I heard the sound of little hoofs scurry down the stairs and at the bottom appeared a small little filly with a yellowish coat and a red mane and tail with adorable big eyes and a big pink bow in her hair. She walked in the kitchen and exclaimed.

"MMMM-MMMM! Whatcha cookin' big sis? It smells wonder..full?" She then looked at us staring into each other's eyes very closely with confusion. "Umm…big sis? Why're ya so close to Jared?" She said in a tone of prurient curiosity. "Does he have something on his face or something?" Her voice sounded like a younger version of Applejacks.

Applejack spun around, and then began blushing furiously as she stuttered. "Um…err well yea! H-he had somethin on his face! That's it!" She was obviously lying, but the young filly seemed to buy it.

"Alright, Applejack!" She said with a satisfied look on her face. She took a seat at the table and asked her, "What didja make us this mornin'?"

Applejack rolled her eyes to me and casually said, "Actually Appleboom, it was Jared here who did most of the cookin'. All I did was toast the bread. He made somethin' called Eggs Benny-dict."

The filly known as Applebloom turned to me and exclaimed "Eggs Benny-dict? Sounds DELICIOUS! I can't wait to try some of yer cookin'!" This filly was so freaking CUTE! She was polite and sweet and was like the little sister I wish I had.

I laughed and spoke to little Applebloom. "Actually It's called Eggs Benedict. But call it what you wish, It's ready!" I proclaimed as I began assembling them with toast on bottom, eggs and mushrooms next, then topped it off with hollandaise sauce and put them on plates.

A large red stallion entered the room next. He had large hoofs, partially covered by his scarlet coat, his mane and tail were the same shade of orange as Applejack's coat and he wore a saddle harness around his neck. He was also only a few inches shorter than me and looked to be about 5'3" and was ever so slightly intimidated by his muscular build. He probably was stronger than me, but he had gentle looking eyes, and so I didn't perceive him as a threat.

"Mornin AJ, what's for breakfast." He said to Applejack.

Applejack looked at the stallion and replied, "Mornin Big Macintosh, Jared here made breakfast for us all! Ya hungry?"

Big Macintosh looked at Applejack with a straight face and responded. "Eeyup."

I gave him a plate and we all sat down with our breakfast and began to dig in. Their family was warm and welcoming, as was the atmosphere of their home. I really liked it. It was much more inviting than my own house, which was intimidatingly spacious and had no such homey feel. Suddenly, Applebloom spoke up.

"This is so YUMMY!" She exclaimed in that adorable little voice of hers. "It's too bad Granny Smith isn't here to enjoy it with us…"

Sensing that they recently had a death in the family, I started to try and be sympathetic with them. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry that she's no longer with us, that's terrible."

Applejack then chuckled and replied with a humorous grin, "Haha, Granny Smith ain't dead, she's in Appleoosa to visit family."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried there for a sec." We all shared a hearty laugh.

After breakfast was done, I had gotten to know all the members of the Apple Family so far, discounting her incredibly large group of cousins, 2nd cousins, aunts, uncles, ect.

Applejack came up to me and asked, "So Jared, are ya ready to try your hand at Applebucking?"

I smiled at the country pony and said "Yeah, I had a great morning so far and I'm looking forward to spending time with you."

She blushed a deep red, then she led me to a certain part of the apple orchard that still had fruit to be harvested. On the way there, we passed a tree house that looked like a clubhouse of sorts judging by the papers and crayons I saw strewn about the floor from the window.

Applejack noticed me staring there and said, "Oh that tree house over there? That's just where the Cutie Mark Crusaders meet. Applebloom's one of 'em. You can attend a meeting later if ya like."

"I guess I might do that..." I responded.

We reached the clearing and I saw a couple of apple trees that had some ripe, delicious looking apples on them each one was surrounded by wooden buckets. I watched as Applejack walked up to one tree and kicked it with her hind legs. Then, all the apples fell off the tree into the buckets. Then she turned to me and said, "Now it's your turn, pardner. All you gotta do is kick the apples off that tree over there."

It sounded simple enough, so I gave it a shot. I walked up to one of the apple trees and analyzed it. It looked pretty sturdy…but if a short pony could buck all the apples off in one go it couldn't be too hard, right? I drug my foot back and gave it a powerful kick with my tough steel toe boots on.

My boot hit the tree with a loud *THUMP* and the steel toe protection prevented me from getting hurt in the process. A few apples fell off the tree and into the buckets. About a third of the apples fell off, I'd say.

Applejack looked at me with a confused expression and said "That didn't do much…Are you sure you can do this?"

Not wanting to look bad or weak in front of her, I decided to get a little help from my psychic powers. "No, I wasn't really trying that time." I lied, "I can do it, really! Watch this!" and with that I brought my foot back again and drove it forward with a powerful boost generated by my psychokinesis and struck the tree again with a very loud *THOOM!* Needless to say, all the apples fell off the tree that time and afterwards, the trunk fell over with a thud. Applejack just looked at me speechless.

"Hoooww-eee! Those are some powerful legs ya got there." Applejack said nervously, obviously not expecting me to tip over the tree.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. But Applejack just put her hoof over my mouth again and told me calmly…

"It's alright, no need to git all apologetic on me, it was just an accident. Here, I'll take the west half of the field and you keep working here. You just keep doing a good job and try to let up just a little on the kickin', okay?"

I blushed when she put her hoof over my mouth and nodded. She then gave me an almost seductive smile and sauntered away. As she walked away, I noticed her flanks gave me a little shake that I found rather arousing for some reason.

"…Did she just…" I thought for a moment. "Naah, she probably has the chills or something." I said to myself. Once she was out of sight I looked at the group of trees before me. I really REALLY didn't wanna take the time to kick them all off because I might accidently break one again. And it would take me forever using my REAL strength. And so I figured just to pick them all off with psychokinesis. Itd be the safest and fastest option. I reached out with my psychic power and simultaneously grabbed all the apples at once. Then, I plucked them off and evenly distributed them in the buckets around the trees.  
>Suddenly I heard a high pitched voice from behind me….<p>

"WOW! That was AMAZING!" the voice said. I quickly turned around and saw dear little Applebloom looking at me in pure awe at what I just did. "How in Equestria did you do that!" I was in trouble and had to act. Fast.

"SSSHHHH!" I whispered. "…can you keep a secret, Applebloom?"

She replied "..I…guess…"

I face palmed. "You can't "guess" I have to KNOW if you can keep a secret. Otherwise I won't tell you."

Applebloom seemed to perk her ears up. I can, Jared, I CAN keep a secret. Just tell me what it is!" She pleaded.

I found it hard to withhold it from the adorable foal any longer. "Okay. The secret is…" I leaned in closer for her to hear…  
>"I can do amazing stuff with my mind."<p>

Appleblooms' eyes widened. "Wooow! But it looked more like unicorn magic to me, are you sure you aren't just a unicorn?"

I rolled my eyes at Appleblooms comment. Unicorn magic is….magic. My powers involve the full usage of my brain power. Most humans only use 3% and others that use more use about 5% to 6% at the most.

Applebloom got a look of curiosity and awe on her face. "So why can you use more than everyone else?"

I responded. "It's an ability I was born with. A rare genetic mutation that could possibly change human warfare if anyone ever found out."

Applebloom had a more confused look on her face this time. "A jenetick muta-what now? And there's no human warfare here in Equestria…"

I leaned in really close and whispered "Okay, never mind about the genetic thing. Although there is no human warfare in Equestria there IS the chance that the rulers of this land would find my ability to be a threat. And that might result in my exile or even my execution!"

Appleblooms eyes started to well up with tears and I wish I hadn't put it so harshly. She then cried in my shoulder blubbering random gibberish most of which I did not understand, but I was able to make out "Powers, don't want, you dead, love, and I won't tell I promise."

I patted the filly on the back and said to her, "It's alright, as long as nobody tells I think I can stay safe for now."

Applebloom stopped crying and held me tight, making the most adorable eyes ever. I sure hope not, I want ya to be mah new big bruther!"

I was touched by Appleblooms sweet words and I gave her a hug. "I hope to be a good big brother to you, then." Applebloom started moving her little feet excitedly in my grasp as I held her out in front of me and my heart exploded. _D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHE'S SO ADORABLEEEEE!_ I thought to myself. I put Applebloom down and we said our goodbyes. She then scurried off with those little hooves of hers.

"Well now, done already, pardner?" A voice from behind said.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a very stunning Applejack. The sun shone on her hair like golden rays on a perfect summer peach. The light really accentuated her true beauty and I found myself taken aback by her as I didn't know what to say.

"Uhhm…I uh…I…" I attempted to speak and failed miserably and turned red.

Again, she put a hoof gently to my mouth and said in a quiet, cute voice, "Ah-shushushushushush…It's alright. I know you are. What matters now is that it's you and me, and we're alone." She had an increasingly seductive tone near the end of her sentence. Her eyes were gentle and lowered down, she looked deep into my eyes and leaned in again, I was about 99% sure she was gonna kiss me and my heart started to pound again. I didn't know how to handle this situation, I've never kissed a girl before and was pretty sure I'd mess something up. I really wasn't ready for this just yet, but I just couldn't abort it. I just closed my eyes and hoped something would stop this.

"AAAAPPPLEEEJJAAACCKKK!" A familiar voice called out from afar.

Applejack turned away quickly and called back. "We're comin' Applebloom! C'mon Jared, Big Mac will come retrieve these here buckets later."

I quietly breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad Applebloom called out when she did. I wouldn't know what to do if me and Applejack had ACTUALLY kissed me…although I must admit…I sort of liked the fact that she was thinking about it. But why?

I followed Applejack over to the barn and met up with Big Mac and Applebloom. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"What time is it?" I asked Applejack.

She glanced at the clock on the barn wall. "2:48, pardner."

"I need to be at Rainbow Dash's by 3!" I exclaimed.

"Well then you best git going!" Applejack said with a smile. "She's never been a patient one. Look for her in the town park. I think she'll be there."

I took Applejack's advice and ran to the Ponyville Park. Thanks to the friendly locals who seemed to accept the fact that I existed, I was able to not get lost there. Applejack was completely right about Rainbow dash being there. I saw her looking sad and lonely on a park bench. An image I didn't think fit with her personality. I approached the bench she sat in and spoke first.

"Is something wrong, Rainbow?" I asked the cyan Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash perked her ears up and looked at me in mild surprise, then threw her arms around me. "JARED!" she exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't forget our hangout."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…. heheh" I replied nervously. She looked so happy to see me, but I was nervous because I wondered why she was so happy. I mean, It was only 2:57 according to the watch that Applejack gave me before I left. It's not like I was late or anything…

"So…" Rainbow Dash nervously asked me. "What do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure" I replied. "What is there to do around here?"

"Weeeellllllllll….there's always the giant swing over there…Would you like to swing with me for a while?" The cyan Pegasus asked me.

I pondered her offer for a little bit. "Sure." I replied, I mean, what could go wrong with a giant swing?

The swing was oak colored, fit two people…err..ponies….and was swaying gently from the gentle autumn breeze blowing through. I sat down on the swing, Rainbow Dash sat to my left. She gave the swing a little push and we started to go back and fourth. She then scooted next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I'm cold." She said. "Can you hold me to keep me warm?"

I nodded. The breeze was rather chilly, It was perfect for me since I have a large resistance to cold, but a small Pegasus like Rainbow Dash was probably easily bothered by cold weather. So I just quietly held her as the swing swayed back and fourth.  
>It was comforting, being really close to someone knowing that they wanted your warmth. YOURS! The feeling is amazing. I have to admit, if this was Rainbow's attempt at being cute and romantic, she was doing a pretty swell job. But I immediately started thinking of Applejack and how she almost kissed me. Twice. I was really surprised that the only girls to ever take romantic interest in me were ponies, but now that I think about it, they have human personalities, human speech, and endearing traits. I thought of them more as humans than ponies. Now I was more comfortrable with the idea of kissing a pony. I was considering asking Rainbow Dash if she wanted to, but that would be too straightforward. I needed to be more subtle…Then I thought of Applejack again on how cute she was. They both were endearing and beautiful girls! Not ponies, but girls. I was having a hard time deciding on which one I wanted more. Then again, I haven't spent much time with Rainbow Dash and perhaps should wait a bit longer before I kiss ANYPONY at all. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and I scratched her head. She let out a satisfied moan at my touch and relaxed in my arms. I savored this moment every second I could, not wanting it to end. But all good things come to an end, as I was interrupted by a loud and high pitched voice.<p>

"JAAARRREEEDDDD!" The voice called out. Rainbow Dash jumped out of the swing and then blushed when she looked into my eyes.

"Wow" she said. "I guess I almost fell asleep there…"

"It's cool, I enjoy cuddling." I replied with a happy grin.

Rainbow sighed. "Cuddling…."

"THERE YOU ARE JARED! HI RAINBOW DASH!" The source of the voice bounced over. It was the pink pony I (barely) met yesterday. Pinkie Pie. She bounced up to me and started talking in a way I could barely decipher.

"Heyy Jared how are you I was just looking all OVER for you but you don't care why you just wanna know what I want RIII-IIIGHT?" The pink pony replied with a huuuge grin.

I returned the grin and responded, "Yes, tell me."

"Well let's see, I suppose you're wondering why I ran off yesterday like that you see I know EVERYPONY in town but I hadn't met you and If I hadn't met you that must mean that you're NEW and that means that I'm throwing you a HUUUGE PAARRTYYY!" Pinkie Pie said all that in seemingly ONE BREATH!

I was taken aback by her offer. "A…party? All for me arriving? Gee I'm flattered but you don't have to…"

The pink pony was not deterred at all. "I already got your party set up! Follow me and we'll drink punch and play games and EVERYPONY will be there. C'mon PLEEEAAASSEEE?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I just sighed. "Alright Pinkie. Lead the way."

Pinkie Pie lifted herself 8 feet in the air and jumped for joy. "ALL RIIII-IIGHT!" She screamed and bounced off towards Twilight's library. I followed closely behind, which required that I take on a light jog. Rainbow Dash stopped me for a second and hugged me.

"Jared, thanks for…um…uhhh..y'know…" She started blushing.

"Cuddling with you on the swing? No problem Rainbow. It was the least I could do." I broke the hug and trotted (haha, get it?) off after Pinkie. Rainbow Dash seemed to want to say something but decided to keep it to herself, for now…

How was she gonna tell him? She had never been so afraid of anything until now. Can she tell him at the party?

Stick around to find out…


	3. Author's Update

Author's update!

Im sorry, but due to complications beyond my control, I cannot publish another chapter for at least a month.

**HOWEVER!**

I shall make it up to y'all by publishing not 1, but 3 new chapters to make up for lost time. I appreciate your support and hope that you understand!

Much love,  
>-Jexxazrez<p> 


End file.
